Creed Enterprises, Inc.
Creed Enterprises, Inc. is the conglomerate holding company headquartered on the Presidium that controls property on Ilos, the Citadel, London, Italy, Japan, and Hawaii; and also owns and manages the club Guilty Pleasures. The company also owns and manages Creed BioTechnologies (formerly Kaine BioTech, Binary Helix and Jourmangund Technology) and Marcellus Technology. Creed Enterprises, Inc has large stake holding in Lee Technologies (formerly Ariake Technologies but subsequently changed to Lee Technologies in the wake of Cadence Lee's death), Elanus Risk Control Services, Eldfell-Ashland Energy, Light & Shadow Pictures, Skywire Media (which is in the hands of the Auroras), and the new Zakera Entertainment District (and restaurants within). Properties Creed Towers, Formerly Tibirus Towers Creed Towers is located on the Silversun Strip right across from the Armax Arena. The Creed Penthouse, one owned and lived in by Carmen and his family and the other owned and lived in by Alistair and his family, is located on the top floors of each tower. Before the apartment that was once owned by Commander John Shepard was expanded by Olivia, it originally belonged to David Anderson, who was going to retire there with Kahlee Sanders. When the Normandy SR-2 was docked at the Citadel for repairs, the Admiral gave the apartment to Shepard and Olivia to use as a place to relax during shore leave. After Shepard's death, she held the deed to the location as well as many of Shepard's assets (including the SSV Normandy SR-2), but it wasn't until four years later did she officially move into the Penthouse with Carmen. When her family and Creed Enterprises started to expand, she bought the Penthouse next door to expand the living quarters after it had become cramped. When she brought the proposal to the previous owner of the Towers, her request was denied. Carmen joked with her that maybe she should "just buy the place, it would make things easier." In a fit of defiance and determination, she took Carmen's advice and purchased the towers, just to expand their Penthouse. After a year, Olivia got tired of the Penthouse and spoke with many of the occupants of the Tiberius Towers, seeking advice. They all agreed with her that the towers were antiquated and with the money she was drawing from just her legal businesses alone, she drew up blueprints and demolished the towers to rebuild them. Creed Towers as it stands now has triple the occupancy, has notable residents like Alistair and Norah Creed, Marcus Marcellus (though he barely occupies his actual apartment and chooses to stay in his ship), and Alexei Quentus. Creed Towers is now the most prestigious living area on the Presidium next to the Spectre's living quarters and the penthouses for the Citadel councilors. Creed Castle in London Currently the headquarters of the N7 program, or the new "villa." Also, the European headquarters for the Systems Alliance Navy. Creed Mansion on Ilos Creed Mansion on Ilos was built from the ground up by Alistair Creed for his wife, Norah. Casa Bella in Italy Kauai Nani Mansion in Monoa’a Hawaii Utsukushī ie in Tokyo, Japan Guilty Pleasures on the Citadel Corporations Creed BioTechnologies Marcellus Technology __NOEDITSECTION__